Foundry Fridays
by demstra
Summary: Inspired from Foundry Fridays . Its just a regular Friday Night at the lair until Felicity wanted to watch a movie with the boys. #Team Arrow dynamic . #Olicity. we get to watch Oliver gining in to his love for Felicity .


Foundry Fridays. The best part of the week. Through the week Team Arrow was spilled due to the different obligations t each member had. John had baby Sara , Roy was working all day long –either with Thea at Verdant , either with Oliver on the streets or practicing at the foundry – and Felicity was working like a dog at Palmer technologies and of course she was constantly in line with Oliver for whatever he needed her.

They only watched each other, a couple of hours every night.  
>But it wasn't enough. Even if they talked all day at the telephone they still wanted some time to enjoy each other's company.<p>

That's why Friday nights were the best. The week coming to an end, things were more facile for them. Roy and Oliver were doing a quick night's watch and then they went back home, to John and Felicity.

And that's how the fun begun. Felicity was trying to put her files into order and run some programs checking for any criminal activity had escaped from boy's watch. Oliver was checking his equipment and Roy was practicing with Diggle.

But the truth is they all tried to find some excuse just to crush there and be with his mates. Oliver was rather happy being there with them. And more importantly being there with Felicity.

All week he hadn't the chance to be with her. She was always working and always busy. Being able to watch her relaxing and goofing around the foundry with the boys was the best thing he could wish for.

That night was like every other day. He returned back home with Roy just to find a hot meal of noodles waiting for them.

The right one is Oliver's and his Coke at the fridge, Roy your Pepsi – seriously why Pepsi? – is in the bag Felicity's voice rang from somewhere behind them.

Roy rolled his eyes and he was ready to start his lecture about the pros of Pepsi when Oliver whispered him not again with that, you know what happens when you and Felicity star this .

So I downloaded the movie and John is on his way to buy some popcorn Felicity told them, coming to their direction holding a small box in her hands.

Oliver! What are you doing there? She gasped

eating, obviously he replied

I can see that, but why on my desk? How many times do I have to tell you that that's my spot and the most important place here? That's the reason why John bought you a sofa

actually he bought the sofa, so you stop arguing about your spot with Oliver but whatever Roy told her.

Look I'm not sitting there! We're not a club or something! It's ok here!  
>no! It's not!<br>Fe-li-ci-ty! Please just this time I promise!  
>that's what you said the last time<br>oh, god  
>whatever! Hey, did you have the movie a told you about? or you picked ? Roy intruded<p>

of course I picked a movie of my choice! We have a lot of violence in our lives don't you think? It's time for something sweet and romantic! You punch a lot of people on your real life, keep that  
>wait what movie?<br>tonight its movie night! Felicity cheered!

That was it! Things got out of control Oliver thought! They were a serious team fighting crime not kids goofing around. Well he did enjoyed when they were spending time just talking and have fun together but like normal things, serious. As serious it can be Felicity putting John to dance with her the scenes from 80's movies or her impersonated funny voices of cartoons with Roy. It was only last week that they had the soundtrack of Superman playing as Oliver was heading to the stairs, leaving for an emergency! Or when they had replaced all of his training t-shirts with felicity's pink shirts. But just standing there to watch a movie, at the foundry was a new whole level. It was like they were normal people with normal lives, but they weren't. Oliver knew that. Oliver from all people in the world knew that he couldn't just do normal things with his friends and the girl he loves. That was the price of being a hero that was the price he had to pay. That's what he believed anyway!  
>So that's why he couldn't just watch a movie with them.<p>

That's not happening  
>you're not serious are you? Of course we will watch the movie! It's not going to come the end of the world Oliver!<br>that was what I thought when I got you out for a date wasn't it? But you remember what happened!  
>That's when Roy decided to leave the room, without a sound.<p>

Oliver, we talked about it! What happened out there was not because we were on a date but because you are the Arrow! They would bombed you anyway. Being on a date or not! That's the price you have to pay, you being always on danger. That's the price I have chose to pay, so be serious if something will happen it will, even if we are watching a movie or we just look each other!

Oliver didn't say a word. He just repeated every word in his mind again and again and again. Felicity sat on the couch and she started to open the box she had been holding for so long! Oliver just looked at her!  
>What's that? He finally asked<br>a Polaroid! Ray gave it to me, I'm the employ of the month! She laughed  
>and are you gonna do with it?<br>taking pictures of course, here, smile she shot a picture!  
>No way felicity, give it to me!<br>I won't! she said as she placed the camera on her desk and she started running

But Oliver was more quick – well he didn't wear hills and he did was a superhero after all - . He grabbed her from the waist and placed her on the couch in a way she couldn't espace. He was on top of her with his face inches away from her.

if don't give me the picture you're going to regret it ! ? He said  
>what are you gonna do?<p>

And then he kissed her! He kissed her with the passion that he hid from her for three years. He kissed her with every part of his body wanting to lock her inside him and never let her go! His mind was filled with the sense of Felicity. Her scent, her touch, the sounds that she made and the feeling of her body under his.  
>Well maybe you are right he whispered maybe whatever will happen will happen even if we are together or not<br>Felicity then made a face he couldn't read  
>even after this I won't give you the picture!<p>

Oliver laughed with his heart.  
>Ok, so now you have to cope with this he said as he started tickling her.<p>

They both laughed like the never had. They both let themselves enjoy the little moment of their beginning. The small start of their forever.

That's when they heard the camera taking shot and John with Roy smiling at them.


End file.
